


My Luthor, My Weakness

by slaynationmp4s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, They Are Mad At Each Other, Wounded Kara, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: Lena has to help Kara undress after an injury. Revelations ensue.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 394





	My Luthor, My Weakness

Lena looked at the time on her computer, it was almost midnight and she was still working at her L-Corp office. She had been working more and more these last few weeks, partly because she was making new experiences but also because Kara and her had stopped hanging out together. It had been two months since Lena discovered Kara’s real identity, and three weeks since she confronted her about it. 

~~~ 

_“I can’t believe you hid this from me Kara! After everything I’ve told you about trust and lies!”_

_“I did this to protect you because you’re my best friend!”_

_“Best friends don’t do this, they don’t hide stuff like that from each other!”_

~~~

Lena remembered every single detail from their fight, all the shouting, Kara throwing and breaking stuff out of anger, both of them crying and Lena storming out of Kara’s apartment after saying she never wanted to see her face again.

Lena regretted saying that as soon as the door closed behind her but still, she couldn’t forgive Kara, maybe ever.

Suddenly Lena got pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her bay window. She turned around and saw Kara standing on the balcony in her Supergirl suit, she sighed, stood up and got out on the balcony.

“What are you doing here Kara? I told you I don’t want t-”

“I know, I know Lena but please I need your help right now” Kara cut Lena off and winced as she took her hand off her stomach, revealing a deep green-ish cut with blood around it.

“Oh my god Kara what happened?” Said Lena with a worried voice as she rushed to help Kara get inside her office.

“Some psycho guy found a hidden box of kryptonite that belonged to your brother and made a sword with it.”

Kara grunted of pain as Lena made her sit on the white office couch. She quickly hurried to get a first aid kit out of a drawer and looked at Kara’s injury closely.

“The cut doesn’t look that deep but you’re gonna have to take your top off to let me clean your wound properly.”

Kara nodded and slowly struggled to zip off the top of her suit, trying not to do any painful movements. Lena helped her out and finished taking it off for her, revealing just a sports bra underneath it. The cut was right next to Kara’s abs and Lena had only one thought: “BLOODY HELL”.

She knew Kara was in great shape (thanks to their multiple workouts done together) but she had never imagined that Kara was THAT ripped, it was for sure thanks to the kryptonian genetics.

She cleared her throat, put some gloves on and started to clean the wound, trying not to hurt Kara who still occasionally let out a few grunts.

While Lena kept cleaning the wound, three very silent minutes passed before Kara looked directly at Lena and spoke.

“I’m sorry Lena.”

“For what? Crashing onto my office balcony and bleeding on the bloody couch?”

“No, im sorry for not telling you sooner about me being Supergirl.”

Lena sighed. “The worst part isn’t you not telling me you’re supergirl. The worst part was learning it from my brother, after I’ve known you for almost three years.”

Kara looked away. “I tried to do what I thought was the best solution for the both of us but it ended up the worst way possible. Ever since our fight I can’t stop thinking about how different things could be if I had told you sooner about where I’m from... I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at these words but tried to stay focused on her task. What Kara had just said actually touched her and made her lose her breath for a second but she didn’t want to interrupt her, she somehow could feel Kara wasn’t done talking. She finished cleaning the wound and started to cover it with thick bandages.

“Lena I wasn’t honest with you then but I want to be totally honest with you now”

“Kara I’ve had enough shocking reveals lately”

“It’s not that. I want to explain to you why I lied to you for so long.”

Lena finished up with the bandages, took her gloves off, tossed them aside on the table and looked into Kara’s eyes. 

“Alright well explain please”

Kara looked rather nervous, fidgeting her fingers.

“I was scared that if you knew my identity, you would start seeing me only as Kara Zor-El the alien and not as Kara Danvers, the journalist you met in this office and became friends with”

Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara raised her hand immediately to stop her and looked down at the floor.

“I was also scared that if people were to find out about us being best friends, than they would use that against me”

“i’m not sure i understand what you mean”

Kara took a deep breath

“i mean that you... are my weakness Lena.

I can’t bare the thought of you being hurt, every time you would end up in danger i would do anything in my power to save your life. i don’t want to lose you, i can’t handle losing you and that makes me weak”

Kara was still looking at the floor but Lena had her eyes fixated on her. For a minute it felt like she forgot how to breath with Kara’s declaration, Lena’s mouth was hanging open and she had a weird dizzying feeling in her stomach. Kara’s words were replaying in her head which made the room even more silent. As she was starting to feel her tongue go dry, Lena closed her mouth and glanced at the closed office door before looking back at Kara.

“so that, in an ironic way, makes me your kryptonite.”

“i guess it does”

Lena nodded and moved to the edge of the couch to be able to reach for all the medical equipment she had gotten out of the kit. She put everything that hadn’t been used, or at least not completely, back in it and closed it. Lena than got to her initial position on the couch next to Kara and looked back at her with a serious face.

“Kara why can’t you handle losing me?”

Kara looked up and finally made eye contact with Lena but didn’t answer. Instead she kept staring at her for a couple of second, almost as if they were having a contest. Lena’s stomach feeling amplified as she was looking at Kara’s eyes. It felt like her piercing blue eyes were still somehow succeeding to burn through her.

All of a sudden, as Lena was about open her mouth to break the silence, Kara’s lips were on hers.

For just two seconds Lena was so shocked she didn’t dare to move, yet that shock quickly left as soon as Kara placed her hand on the back of her neck. Lena relaxed and started to kiss back, cupping the other girl’s cheek with her right hand. This time Kara was the one shocked and quickly pulled away at that reciprocated kiss. 

“i’m sorry Lena, i didn’t mean to- oh i’m so stupid i shouldn’t have done that, you’re still mad at me and i don’t even ask before kissing you- i’m sorry really”

“Kara do you like me?”

Kara blushed at that question and tried to avoid Lena’s eyes which by the way was probably one of the cutest thing Lena had ever seen. The blonde superhero sighed and finally admitted:

“I... yeah. I do like you which is why i hid my identity, i can’t handle losing you because i would be heartbroken without you. I... I love you Lena”

Kara was looking in Lena’s eyes as she pronounced those last four words. The Luthor woman gasped and her stomach felt like it was exploding. Now she knew what that weird feeling was: she had butterflies in her stomach. She immediately grabbed Kara’s face with her two hands and made their lips crash together. This time, the kiss was more fiery, more passionate than the first one and the two women couldn’t stop themselves from smiling through it. While the CEO was still holding her face, Kara started to run one of her hands through lena’s hair, the other hand falling on one of Lena’s thighs. The two kept kissing for whate felt like eternity until they had to pull away to gasp for air. their lips were swollen and their cheeks red, they looked at each other with stunned face before erupting into laughs. Hearing Kara laugh again made Lena’s heart flutter, her laugh was one of the warmest feeling in the world and always made Lena feel happier. 

“Kara”

“yeah?”

“i just wanted to say that... uh well you shouldn’t fly with your wound, i cleaned it but it was caused by kryptonite so it’s still very dangerous. My apartment is closer from here than yours so let me drive you there. You can rest in my bed and i’ll sleep on my couch.”

“Lena you don’t have to”

“I know but i want to”

Kara smiled at these words and Lena stood up offering her hand to her. Kara took it and followed, standing up with a small groan of pain. Lena put Kara’s top and cape in a bag, grabbed a jacket and put it around Kara. After all it would be quite weird for the remaining employees in the building to see Lena Luthor helping Supergirl into her car wearing only a sports bra along her costume’s skirt and boots. The pair got out of Lena’s office and used her private elevator to the parking. On their way there they only crossed a janitor who was too focused on mopping the floor and the music in his headphones to pay attention to them. When they finally reached Lena’s car, she opened the door for Kara and helped her get in. She then put the bag she had with her in the back seats and got in the driver’s seat. Before turning the car key, Lena looked at Kara and said:

“i forgot, i wanted to say something else earlier”

“what did you want to say?”

“i like you too Kara Danvers” 

Kara’s face transformed in a wide smile and she softly took Lena’s hand and kissed it. The Luthor woman innocently smiled back and started driving to her apartment.

She was with Kara and at this moment, it was the only thing that mattered to her.


End file.
